Coming Home
by BooyakashaMikey
Summary: Having received a fatal wound, Michelangelo makes the four turtles become three. Leo has taken it the worst, the horrible reality setting in. His baby brother... Gone. Or is he...? Info inside! IMAGE NOT MINE!


**Coming** **Home**

 **Hey guys! Okay I'm taking a bit of a break from Captured. I wanted to upload something else, and this has been on my phone in my notes for forever so thought I'd share it with you all! It's only this chapter, and I don't know if I'm going to continue it, but I thought I'd let you guys read something as i work on Captured. Enjoy, and give feedback please! Booyakasha!**

"No! No, Mikey, c'mon, s-stay with me, buddy!" Leo exclaims, holding on tighter to his baby brother.

Mikey gasps forh air, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Tears fall down his face as he grits his teeth in pain, making extremely pained sounds.

Leo's eyes are wide, seeing blood smeared all over Mikey's plastron, the center of his plastron punctured with blood flowing quickly. He tries to press his hands over the wound, but it's no use, only succeeding in making it worse.

Blood trickles down the youngest ninja's jaw, slowly spilling from his mouth. Mikey sobs in pain, crying out Leo's name to make the pain stop! Just make it go away!

Leo lets out a sob, tears falling quickly. "M-Mikey, Shh, Sh-Shh, i-it's gonna b-be okay! D-Donnie and Raph will g-get here soon, okay?!" Leo tries to console his baby brother, his voice, though, shaking.

Mikey breathes quicker, arching his back in pain as he practically screams in pain, "Ah-haaa! M-make it stop!" He sobs.

Leo holds Mikey tighter, unable to say anything due to his excessive crying. For Leonardo, this is his most horrifying nightmare come true.

Suddenly, Mikey takes in a short, sharp gasp, then stops breathing. His eyes are open, but only halfway. Leo can only watch in horror as Mikey's chest rises and falls for the last time. "M... Mikey...?" Leo whispers. Said ninja's eyes grow hazy and unfocused, and he feels heavier. Leo's eyes widen more, "N-no! Mikey, no! Don't leave me! Please! **Mikey**!"

"Leo! What happened?!" Raph's voice suddenly shouts out, followed by Donnie's loud gasp.

Leo, though, just keeps screaming his little brother's name in vain, holding on tighter, not letting his other brothers take Mikey from him. This was all his fault. If only Leo had seen the katana coming, Mikey wouldn't have had to push him out of the way, getting himself hurt instead of Leo, who was the target of Karai's blade.

Having been satisfied with the results, Karai had snickered, then ran off.

Leo hadn't gone after the kunoichi, of course. Oh no, he'd stayed with his impaled baby brother. The leader then regretted splitting up, Raph and Donnie not there to help. It seemed like forever until they came. They must've heard the screams...

"Le-... **Mikey**!" Raph yells, he and Donnie instantly on their knees next to their oldest and youngest brothers.

Wasting no time, they three quickly sprint back to their underground lair, Leo holding Michelangelo closely and tightly, hoping desperately that Donnie can save him.

The wait was unbearable. Once situated, Donnie had instructed Leo and Raph to exit, Donnie needing space and quiet. The two had gone on to tell Master Splinter what had happened, and without hesitation, the old rat walked briskly into the genius' lab.

This left Leo and Raph in an awkward silence, but neither of them seemed to care. Two sets of eyes, blue and green, were set on the doors of the lab, every second lasting too long.

Finally, the doors slowly swing open, making Leonardo and Raphael spring to their feet. "Well?!" Leo asks quickly, his eyes big with need of an answer, and they quickly widen as he sees the expression on his brother and father's face.

Raph processes everything quickly, and the force of it all hits him like a brick wall. The red-masked turtle literally stumbles backwards and falls onto the couch with big, sorrowful eyes, tears quickly swimming in them, soon trickling down his face.

"Y-you guys...?" Leo says quietly, staring at Donnie and Splinter.

Donnie takes a shaky breath in, tears falling like a waterfall, "He's gone..."

Slowly, Leo's eyes widen. His legs give out underneath him, sending him slowly crumpling to the floor. He holds his hands against his plastron, eyes still wide. He suddenly squeezes his eyes closed, gritting his teeth and trying to hold back a sob. But we all know that when you do that, you only make it worse.

Leo chokes out a loud sob, fresh tears falling down his face like water that just broke free of a dam. His cries are horrid sounding, but what can you expect? Michelangelo was his brother... And maybe even, though secretly, something more...

The four brothers... Had just become three...

~oOo~

They finished saying their last words, Master Splinter speaking lastly. They finished burying the youngest member of the family, sealing him away from the world where he can rest peacefully.

Everyone turns away, but the oldest turtle lingers. His eyes wash over the words etched in the custom made tombstone. "Hamato Michelangelo, Beloved brother and son, 2000-2015. Loved and cherished by all."

Leo had cried all of his tears. There's nothing left to cry. He can only sob, yet no wetness ever spills from his blue eyes.

Glancing over his shoulder, Leo sees his father glance to him, giving a nod of approval as he ushers his other two sons along quickly so they are not spotted.

Leo turns back around, walking closer to the grave. He slowly crouches down, gently caressing the engraved lettering. "I'll miss you, Mikey... Shell, I already do... You were always the brightest, the happiest of all of us... You made **us** bright, happy... Who's gonna do that now...?" He whispers, now sitting on his knees, watching the top of the tombstone as small snowflakes start to accumulate there.

"I love you, little brother... I always have... I always will... Goodbye, otōto..."

Reaching into his belt, Leo pulls out his brother's signature weapons. He places the nunchakus on the ground right in front of the stone, burying the blade in the ground so the weapons can't be easily moved. Leo picks up one end of the nunchakus and lightly presses his lips to it, closing his eyes. And suddenly, a single tear falls down his cheek.

~oOo~

*one week later*

Raphael groans, "There's nothing good on tv..." He murmurs, flipping through the channels, lounging on the couch, holding onto Spike with one hand.

"It's Tuesday, what do you expect?" Donnie states as he walks in the direction of the kitchen, the role of cook having been passed to him. Mikey always knew how to make the best meals...

"Well I figured I'd see _something_. Even that stupid _Space Heroes_ show isn't on!" Raph replies, slumping a bit more.

"Not stupid!" Leo shouts from in the dojo, currently training solo.

Raph only rolls his emerald green eyes, still flipping through the channels, when something suddenly catches his eye.

A woman - a news reporter - stands at the left hand side of the screen, the rest of the image visible. Raph's eyes narrow in confusion, "What's going on at the cemetery...?" He murmurs to himself, sitting up a bit more, adjusting his hold on Spike. He turns the volume up.

"Local police reports of a boy looking no older than fifteen has been found laying unconscious in the Manhattan cemetery." The woman turns and starts walking towards quite a commotion.

Multiple people are standing around in a circle, murmuring to each other. They step aside, though, as the woman and the camera crew come over. The woman turns back to the camera, offering a perfect view of the still teenager, "This boy was found only minutes ago, covered in the snow that is currently blanketing Manhattan. No one knows how long he has been here, who he is, or why he was found in this location. He _was_ laying in front of a certain tombstone. 'Hamato Michelangelo.'"

Raph's eyes grow extremely wide, " **Guys**! Get your shells in here!" He shouts, now leaning forward. Raph blinks at the screen, staring at the teenager. The scary thing is... He resembles their little brother...

Both Leo and Donnie walk into the living room of the lair unenthusiastically, about to ask what their hot-headed brother wants, but their eyes go huge as they see the screen. They quickly run over, sitting on either side of Raph.

"We have no records of anyone with the name Hamato Michelangelo," the reporter says, pulling her jacket tighter around her as the heavy snow continues to fall. "Is this boy associated with this mysterious grave? This is ABC news, Mallela Contanez," she says. The news station then exits, and just before it cuts out, the three brothers see paramedics quickly pick up the unconscious teenager.

A commercial showing Antonios Pizza comes on, the brothers still staring at the screen with wide eyes. Slowly, Raph clicks off the television. "That... That looked like..." Raph starts.

"Mikey..." Leo and Donnie breathe out.

With blond hair, freckles, the orange bandana around his neck, and the fact that he was wearing green clothing was enough to get the turtles thinking. But for crying out loud, he even had a turtle shell backpack!

Something's going on... And the turtles are going to find out what.

 **And just so ya'll know, I uploaded this from my phone, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and/or errors that you find! Oh, and i do have ideas for this, and I just thought I'd let you know that it will turn into a MikeyxLeo story 'cause I've gotten addicted to those two X3 Anyway, thanks for reading! Booyakasha!**


End file.
